


Kintsugi

by WeirdAlterEgo



Series: The Road to a Big Happy Family [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Lots of Sex, M/M, Office Sex, aftermath of non-con by Ra's, unbetaed hot mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdAlterEgo/pseuds/WeirdAlterEgo
Summary: This is a new and novel concept, this trust and attention he is showered with from all sides. Tim loves it and soaks it up like a dry and neglected sponge, letting it fill the cracked, hidden corners of his soul damaged by petty arguments and wrong-footed words.Replacementis less than an echo when he has Jason willing to cut a path a mile-wide to avenge him, when Damian has to be bodily dragged away from a half-naked andneedyTim.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: The Road to a Big Happy Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101701
Comments: 15
Kudos: 144





	1. Dick on the Training Mats

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I didn't want to translate the title (to the golden repair), which is a pretty awesome Japanese tradition btw. They repair treasured pottery (bowls, mugs, whatever) with lacquer mixed with gold (or even silver or platinum).
> 
> Also, I'm not feeling all too well so I'm not making promises about any updates to any of my works. I could get better and crank out stuff by the dozen, or not. Unfortunately I do not know.
> 
> Still, I hope you guys will enjoy this! :)

It takes very little for the three of them to form a routine. Bruce takes care of Tim’s needs at night, Dick during the day.

Sex with Bruce is amazing. Tim is fucked _hard_ , especially after he convinces Bruce he can take a little rough handling, and then it’s amazingly intense, mindblowing even as Bruce fucks him over his desk, over the batcomputer, over the batmobile, and once even in the showers. Tim loves it when Bruce just bends him over and goes to town whenever and wherever Tim’s body gets worked up, or he just picks Tim up like he weighs nothing and pulls him down on Bruce’s cock without warning or having to ask first. It's hot as hell, off the charts sex. It’s the best sex Tim’s had and he even gets cuddles after! They are the best damn Bruce hugs Tim has ever gotten too (there are a lot of new bests in Tim’s life now), so he's always satisfied and practically _glowing_ after.

Sex with Dick… Well, it’s not bad, not at all. Just… _different_.

The thing is, Dick’s a bit of a sadist. He likes taking Tim on the training mats, while Tim is folded into a pretzel, or spread into uncomfortable positions. Dick probably thinks the pleasure hormones will make Tim loose, and help with his training, but the thing is, Tim wasn’t all that limber even _before_. So really, sex with Dick is full of weird positions and acrobatics. But it’s still very nice. Almost loving, even. Because Tim gets Dick all to himself, without the hellbrat making an appearance.

Everybody in the family knows not to disturb them while they are on the mats. Which is why it’s weird when there is a loud thunk and then some very creative cursing comes from the direction of the training room’s entrance while Tim is being fucked through only his second orgasm of their session.

He is balancing precariously on two arms and a leg, his other leg up in the air while Dick fucks him relentlessly. Tim tries to look up, but almost gets overbalanced as he does so, gets a swat on his ass from Dick for his troubles. 

“Focus!” Dick chides him softly, even though he slows down.

Tim resigns himself to staring at the shapely calves and thick thighs that he sees coming their way.

“The fuck is going on here?!” he hears Jason ask, and both Dick and Tim groan.

“All right, babybird, you ok if we stop here for a bit?” Dick asks him gently, stroking his flank with a warm hand.

“Sure.” He answers with an ease he doesn’t feel.

Dick pulls out of him and rights him gently, so Tim too can take in Jason’s stony visage. _Yikes_. Tim shivers in his shirt and pulled-askew yoga pants that are slowly getting wet with spillage.

Jason looks them both over with a dark gaze promising ample bloodshed.

“Again. And I suggest you have a _damn_ good answer to this: Dickie, what the _fuck_ do you think you are doing to the babybird?”

There is a pregnant pause. Tim realizes he is shaking. Out of fear in reaction to the absolute fury he feels radiating out of Jason’s very pores. Sees Dick open his mouth, knows it’s him, Tim, who has to give the explanation. He takes one step sideways to stand before Dick. To shield him. (He knows Jason wouldn’t hurt him now, but still the urge is there.)

“We were having sex.” He tells Jason matter-of-factly. “I have a… condition. I require a certain amount of stimulation that I cannot satisfy with toys. Or my own hand. Dick was helping me with that.”

Jason gives them both an incredulous look. “Yeah. Pull the other one.”

Tim sighs. Well, it’s not like he imagined Jason would believe them, or him, on the first try. 

“It’s the truth. Every 3-4 times a day I require help.” He feels the weight of Jason’s judgy stare, the older Robin’s eyes boring into Tim’s very soul, until the weight is suddenly lifted.

“Is this 'condition' the reason why you’re suddenly missing a lot of your muscle mass?”

Tim is itching terribly to pull his pants up, even though his shirt is hiding his cock and balls… He can feel Dick’s come dribbling out of him while they are standing around chatting. He can also feel himself growing hard again.

The fact is not missed by Jason, who gives Tim an incredulous look.

“I can’t help it.” He tells Jason with a shrug. “But yes. They are connected.”

The young man regards him with an unreadable look. “So what, Dickie here’s been putting in overtime to _‘help you out’_?”

“Something like that.” Dick says at last.

Tim nods.

Jason gives them an unreadable look.

“We are both consenting adults.” Tim reminds him quietly. Gently. Nobody wants the second Robin blowing up.

Jason swallows, gives him a once-over. His eyes catch on Tim’s dick tenting his simple white shirt, Tim’s peaking nipples with the tiny golden hoops running through them. (Tim put the hoops back, because he likes it when his lovers play with them, Ra’s be damned. He _owns_ those hoops.)

Jason swallows again before he looks away to the direction of the garage.

“Well, if you need any extra help, or Dickface stands you up, call me. I’m free in the mornings, right after patrol.”

Tim blinks up at Jason, who is red-faced and studiously _not_ looking at him. Opens his mouth, closes it. Wants to ask what the _fuck_ is happening, but before he can, he feels a gust of wind hit him from the side that does _not_ bode well.

“I can cover the afternoons if we are both at WE.” He hears Damian say and Tim is about to hyperventilate.

He feels Dick stepping forward and engulfing him in his arms, because Tim is shaking again. He is also very, very hard. He is overdue for two orgasms, and it shows.

He tries not to, but it is hard not to look at Damian. The little shit, who is actually a big (huge, towering-over-Tim) shit now is studying Tim with a detached frown on his face. Only his burning eyes, green like his mother’s, but still very much like Bruce’s belie his interest. Tim is feeling oddly flattered.

“I heard Grayson say he’s busy and that you should try to make do with what you have when he is unavailable.” Damian explains matter-of-factly. “I am willing to offer my assistance, such as your 'condition' is.”

Tim swallows. He thinks about the merits of clocking out, of going inside his head again, but thinks better of it. Never again, unless it is absolutely a _must_. He can deal with his family. He can deal with them, especially since he was expecting much different reactions to this. He can deal with offers. He _can_.

Because these are sexual offers. He knows that. He is being propositioned not by one but two of his remaining brothers.

He just didn’t expect them to want to… With _Tim_ … 

He is not sure who surprises him more, Jason or Damian. Perhaps Damian, who is now wiry and tall, almost as tall as his father, but just as haughty and stubborn as the day he arrived. Until he was snatched, Tim was convinced Damian was still trying his damnedest to evict him from the family.

This is why Tim can barely grasp with his hormone-dozed brain what the brat is offering now.

But with some gentle prompting Tim’s wheels begin spinning again. He looks at his brothers, is _really_ looking, and he can see the attraction. Jason’s is clear as day. But Damian…

 _Oh_. Tim is really flattered now. Horny beyond belief. Flustered, too. But he _thinks_. Ever since Tim woke up, since the steady sex with Bruce, things have been better. They talk. The afterglow is full of _cuddles_. Batman is well-balanced, almost mellow. Who could believe that’s a real thing?!

Tim’s not sure what having sex with Dick changed, thinks maybe nothing besides Dick being more of a steady presence in their lives again, or perhaps that he can have a chat with Bruce without too much awkwardness (not concerning Tim, who gets to have sex with both of them, that is, though _never_ at the same time). But it still did things for both men.

The question is, would it help, or would it ruin everything if Tim began a sexual relationship with the rest of the men in his family? (Not counting Alfred, because there is wrong, and then there is _wrong._ )

Tim wants to say a tentative maybe, or think it over and get back to them, but he _needs_. And Dick’s hand, glued to Tim’s ass, is not helping matters any. He thinks about giving the other two a sneak peak at what would be expected of them, to scare them off, perhaps, but his mind shies away.

“We can do a trial tomorrow, if you two leave us now,” he offers in the end, feeling a little guilty, because he almost pants with need, and just thinking of tomorrow makes him lightheaded. He looks up at his brothers, pleading with them silently to just _leave_ , let Tim get through this with as much of his tattered dignity left as he can gather around himself.

They are not cruel. Well, Jason isn’t. Tim sees the second Robin’s give a decisive nod, and then the man grabs the demon brat, dragging him protesting and spitting insults out of the training room, until there is just Tim and Dick left on the mats.

“Can we just do it fast? I don’t think I could survive another interruption,” he pleads with Dick.

“Yeah fine.” Dick agrees, and he is already pulling Tim’s cheeks apart, cockhead bumping against Tim’s rim and then he is back in, fucking Tim all the way down to the mat until he is back on his hands and knees, Dick thrusting into him fast and hard from behind.

It hardly takes them ten minutes to get Tim’s body under control, and then Dick carries him to the shower, limp, happy and fucked out.

***

They emerge pink-cheeked and satisfied into pandemonium.

Tim isn’t sure what he is seeing at first.

Bruce is standing in front of the batcomputer, the console at his back while Jason and Damian stand a few paces back, red faced and screaming. Damian is ranting in Arabic, and Tim can’t catch what is being said from where he’s standing, but isn’t sure he even wants to.

What Jason is screaming, _that_ he can hear with excellent clarity. He reckons even Superman could hear it loud and clear, from halfway across the galaxy.

“I will fucking end him! You can’t hide him from me! Let me at him or I will cut a fucking path a mile wide to that goddamned undead freakshow!” Jason yowls as he makes a move to push Bruce aside to get at the batcomputer.

Bruce doesn’t budge. His face is set, and while Tim can see disaster ticking down, Jason doesn’t. He is so preoccupied by trying to push Bruce aside to get at the batcomputer, he doesn’t see his father reaching for him.

In seconds, Jason is subdued. The next instant both Tim and Dick get a front row seat to Damian holding his own father at sword’s edge, the flashing blade tight against his neck while Damian stands still behind Bruce, his burning eyes nailing Tim where he stands.

“I suggest that you do not hide Grandfather from us, Father.” Damian says, deceptively soft. The sword’s smooth metal glints in the light, and Tim’s throat clicks dryly as he swallows.

Because now they all know.

“The search is still ongoing,” he tells Damian as he starts moving towards the pile. “So far we have been unable to locate any of Ra’s new bases. Or your mother.”

Tim stops in front of Bruce, still staring Damian down steadily as he reaches over and uses a single finger to push the sword’s edge away. To his utter amazement Damian _lets him_. Tim tries to not show how much this surprises him. (And flatters him.)

“We can’t find neither hide nor hair of Ra’s al Ghul.” He tells Damian. “You could try to help us search for him. But you have to promise me: when you find him, he is mine first. You can’t take him out before I do.”

He looks over at Bruce, who nods at him. Looks back at Damian, who puts his sword away with a grimace. And a blush. Looks down at Jason, who is still kneeling with his arms behind his back, held in place by Bruce. He nods at Tim, too.

Yeah, they understood him.

Tim thinks this is what it might feel like if he gained magical powers. His father figure (who he is having very satisfying, frankly awesome sex with) is level-headed enough not to alienate his kids like he used to. His oldest brother (with whom he is also having sex with), can keep his mouth shut long enough to let Tim handle things, because apparently… apparently he _can_ now. Tim is allowed to just _have_ things now. Because his other two brothers (who he is is evidently also going to have sex with) listen to Tim like they haven’t before.

This is a new and novel concept, this trust and attention he is showered with from all sides. Tim loves it and soaks it up like a dry and neglected sponge, letting it fill the cracked, hidden corners of his soul damaged by petty arguments and wrong-footed words. _Replacement_ is less than an echo when he has Jason willing to cut a path a mile-wide to avenge him, when Damian has to be bodily dragged away from a half-naked and _needy_ Tim.

He’ll have to make sure it doesn’t go to his head. And he will, _later._ But for now… for now he allows himself a little time to just enjoy the attention, the love (and sex) he is getting from all the men (except for Alfred) in his family.


	2. Bruce in the Cave in the Chair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chair creaks as Bruce leans back, Tim going with him until they are just sitting there with the ambient noises of the bats overhead. Eventually Bruce’s arms go lax and he starts typing with Tim still leaning against him bonelessly, and it’s good, too. It’s so wholesome Tim might cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was feeling a bit better tonight, and I thought I'd write Jason's encounter.  
> Instead Bruce fucking Tim before patrol happened. Oops?
> 
> Next up: Jason.
> 
> Still no promises. My condition (which is less happy that Tim's) fluctuates, so I have better and worse days.

Tim does what he does best: he grabs whatever he has with both hands and uses it to better his family. This time it's plotting the best way to keep his family functional. While it would be hasty on his part to extrapolate from incomplete data, what he has now indicates sex with Tim leads to a happy Bruce and a happy Dick, which could also mean a happy Jason and a… dare he say it? He feels brave, he feels giddy, so he does: it might even mean a less than homicidal Damian!

Certainly Damian looked concerned enough on Tim’s behalf. He can recall in great detail the teen holding his own father at sword’s edge just to avenge Tim. If he were more inclined towards swooning, he might have done just that. But Tim is more practical than anything, so instead he hopes he can get something good out of this clusterfuck.

After all, he already has, at the low cost of 3 months spent at the hands of a-

_No._

He nips that train of thought in the bud. 

He stares morosely at the batcomputer instead, trying to find leads, like he has been… like _they_ have been trying to for months. So far without success. Ra’s hasn’t used any of his resources and palaces, caves and other hideyholes. He is gone, disappeared with too many samples of Tim, and Tim is… a little bit glad that he gets to try and piece his life back together before the ultimate showdown-slash-confrontation. He isn’t sure he wouldn’t fall to pieces or go mad with rage, perhaps something in-between that would cost him his - or what’s worse - a family member’s life.

No. What he needs and craves is safety. And love. Love from his family, and the safety that comes with it. Bruce telling him every time how much he appreciates him, _loves_ him, is something Tim didn’t think he needed until he heard it, heard it over and over again and his heart breaks every time and reforges itself into a better, stronger whole.

It’s an addictive thing to feel so cared-for, and Bruce does it so effortlessly. Sure, oftentimes Tim has to reassure Bruce after. He has to tell Bruce in no uncertain terms that he hasn’t done the unspeakable and forced himself on Tim, that he is nothing like that monster, but these days it happens less and less often. For that Tim is glad, because he rather enjoys the happy afterglow and uninterrupted Bruce-hugs and Bruce-cuddles. Tim soaks it all up. Like a sponge.

With Dick it’s different. The eldest Robin, once he had made sure Tim was a willing and very happy participant, just went along with it. Tim knows he is currently between girlfriends… and Tim is secretly scared that once Kori or Barbara or any of the others come waltzing back into his life or just _look_ Dick’s way he will lose this… But for now it’s amazing.

Dick, while trying to help out the best way he can, is pretty adventurous. Tim likes that too. While it can be a health hazard sometimes, it’s still exciting to hang off bars, be upside down, teeter precariously on an arm and a leg or just plain get held up in the air by Dick’s arms and cock only as he is fucked relentlessly.

With Dick it’s fun. It’s loving too, but… it’s _different_. It’s lighter. More exciting to Bruce’s almost desperate but loving care. The sex is phenomenal too, if sometimes a bit painful, because Dick will never understand that Tim’s not foldable IKEA furniture. Tim still loves it though. Eats up all the attention with a spoon.

And best of all, both Dick and Bruce love giving it. Both the attention, and the sex. Tim made clear that it’s only for consenting adults, once he was deemed healthy and sane enough, and they more than happily consented. All three of them.

So the addition of two more Robins… could go either way, still. Tim fears Jason the most. He thinks Damian wouldn’t go against anybody but Tim (though now maybe not even Tim? How did that happen?) in their family, but Jason… Tim doesn’t know how Jason might react to the news that Bruce is also among Tim’s helpers…

But ultimately Jason has no say in who Tim invites into his bed… Well... "bed". Tim still thinks it’s funny that since he has woken up neither Bruce nor Dick has had sex with him in an actual bed, Bruce preferring impromptu locations in the cave and Dick… the weird and exciting ones. Still, Tim hopes the second Robin will respect his wishes and bedpartners…

He pinches the bridge of his nose as he closes the ongoing scripts and searches and pulls up an Excel sheet in defiance. He decides if everybody gets enough sex they will be too mellow to go on killing sprees and rampages. So he absently starts drawing up sex timetables, ironing out the details.

***

He is still on the batcomputer, curled up in Bruce’s big chair with a blanket and a bottle of water when Bruce comes down before patrol.

Tim leans up into a half-armed hug, breathing in Bruce’s scent, soaking up his warmth. They all ran a little warm, and his family still does, but not Tim. He's feeling the cold more than ever since he lost so much of his muscle mass. (He's working hard to get it back, but it's slow going.)

Bruce plucks him out of the blankets with that single arm and Tim’s legs dangle for a split second before he winds them around Bruce’s middle and he hangs on like a little monkey as Bruce places the blanket to the side so he can settle into his chair, with Tim on his lap.

Tim sees his eyebrows go up when he sees the timetable Tim forgot to minimize, and he blushes. “They want to help. It’s… just... a test run.”

Without words Bruce’s arms curl tightly around him and Tim feels a kiss on the crown of his head. That’s probably all the benediction he’ll get.

As much as Damian pretends to be his own person, he's still very much Bruce’s child.

The chair creaks as Bruce leans back, Tim going with him until they are just sitting there with the ambient noises of the bats overhead. Eventually Bruce’s arms go lax and he starts typing with Tim still leaning against him bonelessly, and it’s good, too. It’s so wholesome Tim might cry.

They stay like that until Tim feels himself rising and he starts to fidget. Bruce stops typing abruptly and leans over to pull out the drawer they keep the supplies in. Tim is gently repositioned so he is staring at the screen while Bruce pulls his pants down and bends him forward to prepare him. Tim is pretty easily stretched these days, with taking Bruce’s sizable erection on the regular, so it doesn’t take long until Tim is ready. Bruce only needs to scoot back a bit to pull the waistband of his sweats down enough to free his erection, and then he can just feed it into Tim until he slides all the way in.

Tim is pulled back, a wad of tissues slipped into his hand as Bruce wraps an arm around his middle and starts rolling his hips, until Tim sways and bounces on his cock. It’s good. Tim looks down, smooths a hand over his stomach where he can faintly see the outline of Bruce’s dick as it fucks up inside him, and he finds it still so incredibly hot.

Once he gains back his muscle mass he will miss seeing it, he knows he will, but for now he enjoys feeling it from the inside and the outside. He is so engrossed he almost misses catching his spurts, his pants and the console barely surviving. He whimpers through his first orgasm as Bruce pistons in him until he rises again.

“One of these days I’ll have to make you work for it,” Bruce suggests quietly, his hands getting a good hold of his hips and yanking Tim down on every thrust. “It would do wonders for your leg muscles.”

Tim chuckles until he _doesn’t_. He imagines riding Bruce while the older man types with his cock hard and his face unreadable, until Tim comes and comes and comes, until Tim makes _him_ come. He whimpers and sprays into the tissues again at that thought.

“Please!” he whimpers. “Yes, please let’s do it!”

“Now?” Bruce asks gently, his hands on Tim’s hips stilling.

“Yes, please!” he begs. Tim thinks he never wanted anything this much.

Bruce lets go of him then, and Tim pulls his legs up, careful not to dislodge Bruce’s dick from inside him, and then he shimmies his hips a little, sinking down on the rest of that lovely cock until he has it all inside him again.

“Is that all right?” he asks Bruce hesitantly.

“Very,” comes a soft chuckle, and Tim’s gone.

He uses the armrests as handles to keep himself upright as he rises and sinks back down, shimmies and undulates and bounces until he comes again with Bruce grunting, surprised as he floods his insides.

Tim stares at the screen in wonder as he feels himself being filled. He made Bruce come. He made Bruce come before his fourth orgasm! It’s the first time that happened since they started this.

He looks back and meets Bruce’s bashful smile as he says “give me a few minutes. I’m not as young as I used to be.”

Tim smirks as he sheds his shirt, pulling Bruce’s hands up to the little golden hoops in his nipples. He knows Bruce loves them, loves playing with them. He was all for Tim letting the holes heal over, but Tim knows he secretly wished Tim didn’t. Tim can’t forget the hungry look when Bruce saw he put the hoops back in. He will never forget it till the day he dies.

He doesn’t miss the quiet groan as Bruce cups his pecs, pinches the hoops between his calloused fingers and starts pulling and twisting them gently, always maddeningly gently until Tim is a right mess, until Tim feels Bruce rising inside him anew and they start up again.

Tim comes a fourth time but rides Bruce until his completion through sensitivity and rawness, because it’s unbearably hot as Bruce plays with his nipples and groans and mumbles “you are wonderful, you are perfect” until they both come, Bruce filling him up further while Tim comes dry and empty and raw.

Tim slumps down over the keyboard and sobs and wheezes for air. His legs are cramping, unused as they are to such treatment, and he lets Bruce pull him back to lean against his chest. He is turned sideways and Bruce peers him down with a concerned frown.

“Maybe we should wait with this for a while,” he suggests gently.

Tim’s having none of it. “I’ll get better. It’ll be better, I promise!”

“See that you do.” Bruce smiles at him indulgently and kisses his temple before Tim is lifted and carried to the showers to get cleaned up and out.

Tim knows Bruce knows what condoms are. He knows there would be less cleanup. Ho also knows Bruce knows this, and yet he still prefers to come inside Tim and fill him up. And Tim’s ok with that. It’s fun, and it’s always nice when Bruce cleans him up after in the showers, fingers gentle as he handles Tim and makes sure he isn’t hurt. (Bruce _is_ pretty big, and Tim is relatively tiny in comparison. Accidents _could_ happen. Though Bruce is always careful.)

Tim thinks maybe Bruce likes these cleanups, or perhaps he likes marking Tim. Or… perhaps he wants to wipe the times Ra’s filled Tim up out of his memory with more enjoyable memories. Tim doesn’t know and doesn’t ask. He doesn’t mind. It’s all in good fun anyway, and he still loves and craves the attention.

And Dick does the same, too. So his family is full of kinky perverts who love to have sex with Tim, who is he to judge anyway? It’s not like he isn’t coming to it happening to him.

So he doesn’t ask.

It’s all in good fun, no matter what the reason is.

Not to mention Tim had demanded to see those videos Ra’s kindly supplied Bruce with along his catatonic body, and found out a lot more than he bargained for. He also found out what happened to all the come caught inside him. (It wasn’t anything exciting, and he felt a little cheated.) But all in all, he can safely say that the memories of the time he spent in Ra’s torture cave are slowly fading.

He is not perfectly, miraculously back to normal, still wakes up panting and screaming, thinking he is back there… but overall, he is fine. They all have nightmares sometimes. But when he does it, he has permission to climb onto his brother’s lap to get it fucked out of his head until he can’t think about anything else but pleasure and more pleasure. (He would love to get Bruce to fuck him through those times, but the last time Tim tried Bruce broke down sobbing, and Tim can’t do that to him again.)

So they do this. They cuddle, they fuck and then Bruce cleans Tim up with all the gentleness he can muster. Then he redresses Tim if he’s too weak, though Tim has been getting better at it, and then they cuddle a little more until Batman needs to go out to put the fear of the Bat into the hearts of Gotham’s criminals.

Tim usually mans the comms along with Alfred then, still under strict house arrest, doing all he can to bring his family and lovers safely home.

Tonight he lets Bruce dress him, for they both know the next time Tim is fucked it won’t be Bruce who does it, nor Dick. It’ll be _Jason_. Tim feels oddly apprehensive about it, and also weirdly touched as Bruce dresses him, like he is bedecking him in some elaborate ritual. As if he is adorning Tim to give him away as some sort of ritual sacrifice on the altar of Jason Todd… even if it’ll be _Tim_ who benefits from it.

His cock gives a weak twitch and he blinks. Clearly he’s developed some _very_ interesting new kinks.

Bruce straightens and kisses his forehead. “Be good!”

Tim blinks up at him with his most incandescent smile. “I’m always good.”

Bruce laughs then, a full-throated deep chuckle, and picks him up and slings him around until Tim rights himself and clings on, staring up at a mirthful Bruce. He thinks this is what it feels like to see a unicorn. (Only with less virginity involved.)

He gets one last long hug before Bruce plops him down into his chair and cups his face with his big warm hand to tilt Tim’s face up.

“I meant it. Be good to Jason. I’ll tell him the same.”

Tim nods. He thinks he understands what Bruce is saying. Jason will probably be skittish, being the most removed Robin of the bunch. Tim will need patience and… probably more patience. Not something he has a lot of in his current condition, but even Jason wouldn’t begrudge Tim an orgasm if he asked pitifully enough.

Tim will be good. Tim will be the _best_. He will be so needy and pathetic Jason would be drawn back into this family until he is so enmeshed in their lives he couldn’t separate himself no matter how hard he tried.


End file.
